Larry Stylinson Psycho Love
by OfficialMayBee
Summary: Louis zostaje zmuszony do pójścia do psychologa przez Simon'a, który jako jedyny wie o odmienności chłopaka. Po kilku wizytach Lou dostrzega, że nie umie powstrzymać uczucia, jakim darzy jednego z członków zespołu. Wtedy postanawia postawić sobie pewne ograniczenia, ale podświadomie wie, iż któregoś dnia się nie powstrzyma.


Larry || Psycho Love - zapowiedź

Tytuł: Psycho Love (Obsesyjna miłość)

Bohaterowie: Louis Tomlinson i Harry Styles oraz Niall Horan, Liam Payne i Zayn Malik - postacie drugoplanowe

Opis: Louis zostaje zmuszony do pójścia do psychologa przez Simon'a, który jako jedyny wie o odmienności chłopaka. Po kilku wizytach Lou dostrzega, że nie umie powstrzymać uczucia, jakim darzy jednego z członków zespołu. Wtedy postanawia postawić sobie pewne ograniczenia, ale podświadomie wie, iż któregoś dnia się nie powstrzyma.

Inspiracja: _Super Psycho Love : Simon Curtis_

Od autorki: Zapraszam na krótką zapowiedź :)

„_Kiedy zauważyłeś, że jesteś w nim zakochany?"_

„_Uh… Trudne pytanie. Tak naprawdę to nie jestem pewien. To chyba była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale nie rozmawialiśmy dłużej niż kilka minut, więc myślałem, że to tylko zauroczenie. Nie znałem go. Wiedziałem tylko, jak ma na imię. Nie przeszkadzało mi to jednak w patrzeniu na niego."_

„_Jaki był moment przełomowy, który to zmienił? Kiedy staliście się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi?"_

„_Niemal od razu, gdy trafiliśmy do jednego zespołu. Jest też pozostała trójka, ale z nimi nie nawiązałem takiej więzi. Oni są dla mnie po prostu przyjaciółmi. On to ukochany i brat w jednym."_

„_Rozumiem. Czy on podziela to uczucie? Rozmawialiście o tym?"_

„_Hahaha. Chyba żartujesz. Miałbym mu powiedzieć i zaryzykować naszą przyjaźń? Jestem z nim za blisko, bym mógł to powiedzieć. Potrzebuję tego. Nie mogę go stracić, nawet jeśli jestem dla niego tylko i wyłącznie przyjacielem. Ale… Czasami… Czasami mam wrażenie, że czuje do mnie to samo. Może po prostu tak bardzo tego chcę, że sobie to wmawiam, ale nie wiem…"_

„_Kontynuuj. Wierz mi, iż to ci pomoże. Wygadanie się komuś nieznajomemu i zasięgnięcie u tej osoby porady jest z reguły bardziej pomocne niż rozmowa z najlepszym przyjacielem."_

„_Dobrze. A więc. Czasami wydaje mi się, jakby patrzył na mnie jakoś tak… inaczej. Jakby dotykał mnie i mówił do mnie inaczej. Nawet jego uśmiech wydaje się być inny. Tylko w stosunku do mnie. Ale to na pewno tylko moja wyobraźnia. Nie mógłby mnie pokochać, bo jest hetero."_

„_To dlatego się tniesz?"_

„_Wcale się nie…"_

„_Nie udawaj. Mnie się nie da oszukać. Dlatego wybrano mnie na twojego psychologa. Doszukam się wszystkiego. Mnie nie umknie nawet najmniejszy szczegół. Pamiętaj – mnie mówi się tylko prawdę."_

„_Eh… No dobrze. Postaram się pamiętać. I tak, tnę się. Co z tego? Mam dalej opowiadać o swoich uczuciach do własnego przyjaciela czy o tym? To wszystko… To za dużo jak dla mnie…"_

„_W takim razie… wróćmy do niego."_

Już nie mogłem się dłużej powstrzymywać. Samo patrzenie przestało mi wystarczać. Ostatnio resztkami sił zmuszałem się, by nie zerwać z niego ubrań w miejscu publicznym, gdy położył swoją rękę na moim kolanie. Teraz przekroczył wszystkie granice. Stał przede mną – mokry. Z włosów kapały mu kropelki wody, a w pasie ledwo trzymał się przewiązany ręcznik, który zsuwał się z jego bioder. Przeciągnął się, napinając jednocześnie mięśnie. Przeczesał włosy palcami. Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się, a jego uśmiech rozjaśnił całe mieszkanie. Zamrugałem kilka razy, czując jak serce przyspiesza mi jeszcze bardziej niż chwilę wcześniej. Przełknąłem ślinę. Zrobiło mi się strasznie gorąco. Wziąłem głęboki wdech, próbując pohamować własne instynkty, ale to było za dużo. Wyglądał, jakby się ze mną droczył. Prowokował mnie. Otworzyłem lekko usta, kiedy zrobił kilka kroków w moją stronę. Czy on nie widział, jak na mnie działa?! A może widział i dlatego to robił?

- Przegiąłeś – szepnąłem, po czym z dziwnym rykiem jaki z siebie wydałem, wpiłem się zachłannie w jego usta.

- Lou – wymówił moje imię cicho, gdy przeniosłem się pocałunkami na jego szyję, a on zacisnął swoje dłonie na moich plecach. – Louis.

- Haz, tak bardzo cię pragnę – powiedziałem, odwiązując ręcznik, który zakrywał jego męskość i kontynuując robienie mu malinki. – Muszę cię mieć. Tutaj. Teraz. Natychmiast. Kocham cię tak bardzo, że przerodziło się to w obsesje.

- Wiem – wysapał, ledwo dosłyszalnie i wsunął swoje ciepłe ręce pod moją koszulkę, by po chwili zdjąć ją ze mnie. – Ja też cię kocham.

Ogarnęło mnie niemożliwe do pohamowania pożądanie. Jednym zwinnym i zdecydowanym ruchem pozbawiłem go ręcznika, który opadł na podłogę. Jakiś trybik zaskoczył mi w głowie. Złapałem go za ramiona i niemalże brutalnie przyparłem do ściany, wpijając się w jego truskawkowe usta. Przejechałem palcami po jego torsie, zahaczając o jego dwa dodatkowe sutki, aż zatrzymałem się na jego biodrze, które lekko ścisnąłem. Jęknął prosto w moje usta, a przez moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Nie przerywając pocałunku Harry zaczął odpinać mi pasek od spodni. Uśmiechnąłem się na ten ruch z jego strony.


End file.
